5 Shades Of Freddy
by PhoneCursed87
Summary: Hey there my name is David, I live my life like an everyday american guy. but that all changed after an emotional trauma


The following fanfic takes place somewhere in the United States.

October 3rd 2014

I had gotten back to my apartment at 6:20pm from work, it normally takes about 55 minutes to walk from there but it seemed that I was kinda slow today (as i finish at 4:30pm). I don't have an interesting job either, all I do is operate a fork lift so that boxes get shipped to some place. Once I got in, I spent the rest of the day watching TV and playing random games on my PS4, I didn't feel hungry so I didn't bother making myself dinner. Once it got to 10pm I decided to get rested for tommorow. It wasn't easy to sleep, it's never been since the game "five nights at freddies" entered my life. I know its just another horror game but, this one has given me an emotional trauma for some reason.

October 4th 2014

After a mixture of dreams and nightmares (most of the nightmares being about five nights at freddies) I woke up at 8:15am, had a shower, then got dressed, had breakfast and then cleaned my teeth. It seemed like quite a nice day outside,  
so I went for a walk in the park since my boss let me have the weekend off. I'm not really the type of guy who goes to random places just to get a girlfriend, as I stopped trying to do that a LONG time ago. After what felt like about 2 hours of walking, I stopped walking and sat down on a bench to relax. I spent most of my relaxing time on my phone playing apps since I had nothing else to do, Once it got to about 2:15pm I went to a cafe to get some lunch. After all that I went to a bar for a drink (If your going to ask the cafe didn't have what I wanted as a drink so I went to the bar instead.) and Believe it or not I ended up meeting an old friend of mine from high school at the bar, we caught up with each other & talked about random things for a few hours and then after that he made himself get completely drunk & and got thrown out. Even though I wasn't drunk or asked to leave I left the bar after my friend got thrown out, not because i wanted to go after him and make sure he doesn't get into any bad situations (since that would probably be kinda creepy & i'm pretty sure he was able to handle them himself). I left since it was pretty late and I was done at the bar anyway. While I was walking back to my apartment, despite the fact that he got completely drunk, I thought about what my friend had said. Dispite the things about getting a girlfriend since my longings for that stopped years ago . He also said something about a place called freddy fazbears pizzaria opening. This got me questioning myself a lot, I swear I've heard of a place named the same thing before. but where? I didn't want to think about this whole thing now though, as it would throw me off track trying to get back to my apartment. Once I got back I pretty much spent the rest of my time doing what I did last night except this time I phoned up my local pizza shop and asked for some pizza . I left over some pizza for tommorow and put the left overs in a container which I then put in my fridge, once it got pretty late I went to my bedroom, undressed, got in bed & slept away.

October 5th 2014

When I got up, I looked at my clock and not surprisingly it was like 5:15am, so I just went back to sleep which despite the nightmares I was having, did work. After getting some more rest I looked at my clock and it was 9:20am. I was gonna start my routine, but I looked at my window and it was throwing it down with rain outside! I looked at the news for this and they did mention that due to the heavy rain there will be floods in some parts of my town but that didn't bother me since I wasn't planning on going out anyway. So I did what i did yesterday morning excluding the part where I go out of course and pretty much just spent the day playing on my PS4, stopping when I felt hungry and whatnot. But after about 6-8 hours, I heard a startling thump noise. Normally I would go and investigate the random noise but, I thought it was just my neighbors so I just shrugged it off. A few seconds later though, the noise came back and it sounded a lot more like it was coming from somewhere in my apartment, so this time I went to investigate it. After some time trying to figure what it was, I couldn't get what it was & where it was coming from so I went back to my PS4.  
But as soon as I tried to play a game, the lights and TV suddenly turned off and the room was completely pitch black. Luckily for me I know what my apartment looks like and where everything is, but sadly I didn't remember to charge my phone. After I got out my apartment, I tried to get down to the reception area to hopefully meet up with everyone but there was no way of getting there due to the elevator not working due to the black out and the stairs were unaccessible for reasons unknown. I couldn't believe it, I was trapped in darkness with no-one except the other people in the apartment building on the same floor to know where I was. I went back to my apartment due to there being no other place to go. But as soon as I closed the door, I felt an odd precence, it felt like I wasn't the only one in my apartment but that would be impossible since there was physically no way to get to my apartment. I suddenly heard a strange laugh like sound in my apartment which was followed with someone sounding like they hurt themselves. I figured at this point someone was in my apartment so i quickly searched for a weapon. I was able to find a sharp knife, it wasn't an amazing find but it had to do since I don't own a firearm & because of this situation I didn't want to look for something better. Feeling slightly less scared because of my knife find, I started shouting out to the person that was in my apartment. The strange noises started becoming more frequent & louder making me more worried and petrified, and then all of a sudden someone kicked my leg, it wasn't too painful but it made me drop my knife and fall to the floor. Since it was too dark to waste time and try to look for my knife and because of the sudden situation I was in, I got up and started throwing my fists at where the kick came from. I didn't hit anything or anyone and then i made it worse by just swinging my fists all around me. After wasting a lot of my energy from just whiffing punches, an arm wrapped around my chest holding me in place. I tried to set myself free but after struggling for some time I felt a needle jab into my neck and also something that got injected in me which made me feel very light headed, I slumped to the ground and then passed out. I woke up but it was still pitch black, I was unable to move and for some reason, it felt oddly cold and I could feel a soft rubbery object in my mouth. I was wondering why it was still dark but once I was starting to think about it, I started hearing footsteps and they were becoming louder with each step. I tried asking who was there but it came out muffled since I forgot about the object shoved in my mouth. I was really scared, I didn't know who was approaching me and even if I did I wasn't able to do anything about it. The footsteps that I heard earlier had stopped and I suddenly felt a soft, hand like thing touch my face, & I heard a short & creepy chuckle from the person observing me. The hand that was once touching my face slowly made it's way upwards towards the piece of cloth that was blocking my vision, I should have guessed that I was blind-folded but it doesn't matter because I was unable to remove it either way. The cloth that was making me blind was suddenly taken off me and when I realized who was with me and what was going on, I should have known it was going to be really bad. The person that was with me happened to be Chica but she didn't look anything like a robot and the reason I couldn't move was because i had been held down on a table with some sort of handcuffs, but those 2 things weren't the part that worried me the most, when I realized why it was so cold, it was because I had been stripped from my clothes so I was just completely naked. After witnessing what had & probably was going to happen to me, I started to panic, I was wiggling so much to hopefully loosen the handcuffs but it was no use, the handcuffs were too strong & tight. "There's no point fighting it." An odd voice said, was someone else in the room besides me and Chica? but that got answered immediately after I started to look around, "I've been waiting a long time for this. And now that it's happened, I finally get to do what I have always wanted to do." This was starting to become way too hysterical for me, was Chica actually talking? and what has she been wanting to do for supposedly a long time? as my brain was starting to become more and more haywire I suddenly felt the soft hand that belonged to Chica touch my neck. "What is she doing?" I said in my head, I was about to ask what the hell she was doing but then I remembered I couldn't speak due to the object shoved in my mouth. Chica then started to move her hand up & down my neck slowly, I had tried so hard to fight this odd feeling that was building inside me, but Chica teasing me was making the job a lot harder than it was. Chica countinued doing the same thing she did to my neck on pretty much every part of my body except my "sex parts" and the main feelings I was having during the process was just pleasure & fear. But once Chica was done she gave me a weird look, it was sorta telling me that Chica hadn't finished yet and this was only the beginning. I probably should've made that guess but, what was I going to do anyway? I then started feeling Chica's hand slowly make it's way upwards from my leg, all the way up to my pelvis where she had stopped. Chica still had that weird look on her face whilst doing this though and before this whole thing wasn't disturbing enough, Chica then placed her hand on my penis, holding it tightly as pleasure just shot up in my body. Chica then did the same thing she did with my body to my pecker and as much as i tried not to the entire time I was here with Chica, I let a soft moan of pleasure escape from my mouth which of course got muffled. I heard a soft chuckle from Chica whilst she was still stroking my dong, she must of heard me moan I knew I shouldn't have done that. I started feeling more intense as I noticed and felt that Chica started going faster, the pleasure also started rising higher making me feel like I was gonna climax but Chica started slowing down ater 30 seconds which lowered the intensity of the whole thing. Chica then stopped stroking my rod which made me think it was finally over but really she was about to do something else, she lowered her hand to the base of my sausage and also lowered her head until her mouth was covering more than half my dick. The wet & warm saliva of Chica's mouth felt so gross. Chica removed her hand from my banana and then started moving her head back & forth, the feeling was so disgusting & sexy at the same time I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. I heard Chica softly moaning whilst she was sucking my cock, which made sense because she's been wanting this for a while. Chica then started to move her head faster, giving me so much pleasure again, Chica's moans grew longer & harder & she didn't stop sucking me off until I had climaxed. I was really hoping I didn't do what I think I did but unfortunately for me, after Chica had come to a complete stop I heard her swallow. "Great" I thought, there is no doubt about it that I had just blew my load. Chica slowly paced her head off my choad, I had hope that it was over now, but it still wasn't. Chica who still had her weird lustful look, then got on the table that I was held down on & got into a very sexual position. I knew what was going to happen at that point, I started moving as much as I could to prevent any more of this, after just spazzing out for some seconds, I felt a sudden pain in my body. I immediately looked to see what it was & it was not a pretty site, my right hip had a nasty cut & started bleeding, and Chica had what seemed like a butterfly knife in her hand that had some blood on it. She also had looked quite annoyed, The only thing I could think of was that Chica had cut me, other than that I was just frozen in fear. "I didn't want to do that you know" Chica said in a harsh & angry tone. "I have been waiting too long for this, and I do not want anymore delays or distractions. so unless you want me to kill you instead, you should stop fucking around. Understand?!" I nodded my head in fear & pain, just before I laid back and accepted it, I noticed Chica had thankfully put her knife on the table. After that sudden & scary mishap, Chica grasped my member and inserted it in her vagina. As she placed her hand on my shoulders looking straight at me, she started moving her body up & down pleasuring me with her small, tight pussy. Chica had also seemed to have gone from an annoyed look to a horny expression pretty quickly but at least that hopefully meant that she had forgotten about me getting her so angry. Chica once again started to move faster, moaning through her lips as she thrusted her body onto mine. As Chica was slapping her ass against my upper thighs, I started to feel kinda faint as the harder she went down, the more blood I was losing from my hip. After about 2 minutes of blood lossing hardcore sex, me & Chica both climaxed & I creampied her snatch. From losing quite a lot of blood I started to feel very weak, I felt light headed, my vision started going white as I closed my eyes & fainted. The last thing I saw was Chica about to get off my bazooka. I woke up startled, I was somehow now in my apartment bedroom in bed, my hands were free, & the time was 2:40am. I still had a bit of a pain though, I looked at my right hip and saw a large plaster covering the area that got cut. I didn't want to remove it, as I could've still been bleeding. I had no idea what day it was, I looked at my phone and just remembered it wasn't charged so I charged it, waited for a few minutes and then found out that it was October 8th. I didn't even remember what day it was when I got raped, I tried sleeping but I just wake up from nightmares that are all based around the experience, hell some of them are even worse than others. I've never in my lifetime been so emotionally traumatized I almost wanted to break down & cry, I needed help.

UPDATE:  
18th April 2015

Hey guys, David here again I just wanna let everyone know that i'm over this trauma and I wanna share how life has been for me in the past 5 months. I got help from a pretty good therapist, I told her everything that happened especially the important stuff (the rape & emotional trauma) and she managed to help me get my life sorted out and now I can start living like an everyday american guy again. Also I'm no longer working as a forklift operator anymore. Not because I got fired, but because the boss thought I died so he hired a replacement to fill in my workplace. Don't worry about me going bankrupt because I now work as a cashier in The Home Depot and to be honest, working as a cashier is actually better than being a forklift operator. I also found out that sadly, my friend that i met up with at the bar died from a drunk driving accident in february, so a lot of my respects go to his loved ones. As for Christmas & Thanksgiving,  
I had a good time there also (as I had my therapy beforehand). Now if any of you ask, I still don't have a firearm due to certain gun laws passing but I don't think I'll need it anyway since freddy fazbear's pizzaria closed down on December 14th due to reports of bad food hygiene, Babies & Children getting Mutilated & Tortured to death and Teens & Young adults getting raped & depressed. I do know about the sequels to five nights at freddies & apparently also the planned movie but they don't traumatize me like the first one did, you could say it may have been the therapy and you would assume correct. One last thing I will mention is that I have more of a stable connection with my family, I left my parents home a few years back because things were getting out of hand but now as of january 15th everyone that was part of my family got the same therapy as I did and I visit them more frequently & they visit me more frequently also, I don't know if any of them were also a victim to the fazbear incident like I was but either way I don't want to know. Life for me has changed for the better since late 2014, I also got a girlfriend (she was also a victim of the fazbear incident like me) she's not the hottest girl ever but she is pretty decent looking, and that's pretty much everything that I wanted to cover up. Wish you guys luck, this is David signing off.

Author Notes: Just so this story doesn't get banned or anything like that; my name isn't David and he is not real, he's a fictional american guy that I made up and is about 25 years old. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidential. I know this story is kinda written in second person but it's not based around me, I just threw in some personal life stuff in this fanfic just to give it a more realistic feel. Hopefully these notes should clarify that i am not breaking any rules on . 


End file.
